


I Don't Want You to Get Hurt

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Allison lurking around the school after the events of S03E03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You to Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt/request from Tumblr user damonsgrimoire, and takes place immediately after the events of S03E03.

The sound of Derek's blood dripping onto the linoleum flooring was the only thing to break the silence.

The sunlight was just barely peering into the windows, illuminating the dancing dust particles floating in the air.

Derek's hand hadn't left Ms. Blake's since the boiler room. He led her back to her classroom without saying a word.

"I... I don't even know what just happened," she paused as the night's events all seemingly sank in at once, "but I don't think the police are going to be able to help..." she trailed. She swallowed and ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, God, what is going on..." her eyes caught sight of Derek's bloodied torso in the light, "oh, Jesus, you're really hurt, hold on... I have somethi—" Derek grabbed her arm before she turned to her desk.

"I'll be fine. And you're right, the police won't be able to help. Everything is going to be okay. Just go home and get some rest." Without skipping a beat, Derek let go of her, backed out of the doorway and made his way down the hall. Ms. Blake was left without words, still visibly in shock.

After taking a few steps, he stopped and turned around, staring down the other end of the dimly lit, deserted hallway. Ms. Blake peered out of the side her doorway and said, finally, "Thank you." Derek wasn't paying attention. He walked back past the classroom and back deeper into the school, with Ms. Blake's eyes following him intently. She didn't break her stare until she lost him around a corner.

As soon as he turned the corner he, in a heartbeat, disarmed her bow and had her pinned against the wall at the base of a short flight of stairs. "What are you doing here?" he spoke sternly.

"Helping," Allison's face remained rigid, refusing to show any sign of fear.

Derek picked up the arrow he just disarmed and held it up between their faces. "With _this_? I don't know if you're up to speed with the game plan here but we were not trying to kill them."

"It wouldn't have killed them. It's just a flashbang. A distraction. I'm not stupid." Derek rolled the arrow in his fingers before tossing it aside.

"Your father know you're here?"

"No."

"Scott? Isaac?"

"No..." her voice a little less certain this time "...Isaac saw me."

"But they didn't know you were coming? You're alone?"

"No! I mean, yes, I'm alone, but no, no one knew I was coming. I didn't know the whole party would be here either."

Derek finally let go of her and she took a few deep breaths while straightening herself out and picking up her equipment. "How did you know they'd be here?" Derek had his back turned to her at this point, with arms folded.

"Don't underestimate me." Derek looked over his shoulder and glanced at her as she inspected her bow and made sure Derek hadn't damaged it. He turned back before she looked back up. "I know how to follow tracks. I'm no amateur."

"I didn't say you were."

"Then don't question me like one." Satisfied with the attitude she'd given Derek, she turned and made her way down the hall towards the back of the school, away from Ms. Blake's classroom, in what she thought would be a dramatic exit.

"I wouldn't go out that way." Allison turned to see Derek facing her again.

"Why not?" She blinked slowly.

"Not unless you want your teacher to see you. But you knew she was here, right?" Derek's eyebrows raised in sarcastic inquiry and Allison pursed her lips as she walked back around the corner. She didn't stop or make eye contact as she climbed the short flight of stairs and made her way around the building. "You're welcome," Derek called out.

Allison stopped. Derek could just see the top half of her body from where they stood. She turned again. 

"What exactly do you want from me, Derek, hm? What is it? All I've done for this past week is try and help you guys. And all you've done is be a complete prick about it. If you don't want my help, just say so outright. Don't ask for my gratitude if you won't give me yours."

"Allison, you're in so over your head with all of this. Just because you come from a family of hunters and you've dealt with this kind of thing before... it doesn't mean you can just jump in every full moon. You don't know what you're dealing with anymore. Hell, we don't know what we're dealing with anymore..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This new... pack... they're all alphas."

"W—what?" Allison stumbled over her words. She had made her way back to the top of the steps. "What do you mean an alpha pack? How is that even possible?"

"I... we don't know. But this is bigger than all of us. There's no room for you in this."

"Derek, that is _exactly_ what I am talking about! You are so desperate for help, I can feel it, but when it shows up at your doorstep, you turn it away." Allison's fingers rubbed the handle of the bow at her side. Her voice took a more serious tone. "There's a difference between there being no room for me and you not wanting me to help. Like I said. If you don't want my help, just say so."

They remained silent for a long while before Allison let out a heavy sigh, swiveled around, and walked away with a hurried, frustrated pace. Derek leaped up the stairs and caught up right behind her, turning her around by her shoulder.

"Allison." Her eyes looked up at Derek's and glossy with tears. "We just..." he shook his head a bit as he formulated the words, "I just..." he corrected himself, "I don't want you to get hurt."

They had already let go before either of them realized that they had just met lips in the heat of the moment. They looked at each other once more before leaning in for another, and this time, they were fully aware of the moment their lips pressed together and rolled and moaned against the other's. It wasn't long before Allison fell back on her heels and gathered herself. She wiped her face of saliva and tears with her sleeve and kept her eyes low. Derek's hands held her gently at her sides and she realized she had Derek's bicep in her other hand. Her eyes trailed up his torn and blood-stained shirt which uncovered mostly healed wounds inflicted only minutes prior.

That's when she saw him standing at the foot the stairs a few feet away. She couldn't make out his expression but she knew it was him with his scarf.

Without a word, she broke away from Derek, picked up her bow and darted towards the back of the building.

Derek, confused, turned to see him still standing there. "Isaac..."


End file.
